


Letters

by QueenIX



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1417087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenIX/pseuds/QueenIX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the pilot, it was obvious they were already friends. Set pre-canon, post the unfortunate Vaatrick incident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters

27 Henara, Durna's Year

 

I'm taking a big risk in writing this. They would execute me if I got caught. My friends are tired of hearing the tale of how we met all those months ago, of how you stood up to the viper king, how you defied him and let me go, even though you knew what I'd done. My friends say you're a collaborator and that you had some other motive, but I don't agree. I know you can be trusted, and more still, that you have honor, a truly rare thing in these times. So I take the risk, and hope my faith is not misplaced.

We're desperate, and given what you do for the vipers, you may be able to help. We've found a way around the subspace communications block. One of ours has designed a virus that will take down the firewall, but we need a data rod to transfer it. It only has to be a level five, and doesn't need any command encryption. Generic will do. As you know, the Order controls the rods here, so I'm sure you understand why I would try this way first.

What I'm asking for is big. You have no reason to trust me, much less do me any favors, but if we can't restore communications, we're finished. I know you have no love for the vipers. I saw your eyes when the king threatened you, and I won't believe you want to see them win. Despite your claims of being neutral, and even if you don't care about the struggle of the people, or the continued destruction of our home, you cannot stay out of this forever. Like I said when I saw you last, you will be forced to choose. It is the only way you will be truly free.

If you're willing to help, return a message the same way this came to you. On my life, the courier can be trusted. He will pose as a worker in ore processing until you decide. I know this letter has been about defeating technology, but this is still the best way for this type of communication. The security scanners aren't set for paper and ink, so the risk of getting caught is nearly nonexistent.

 

Walk with the Prophets.

 

**********************************************************************************

32 Henara, Durna's Year

 

I've arranged for the item you requested. The courier has the information needed to retrieve it. This doesn't mean I've sided with the citizens. For the record, I haven't sided with the vipers, either. I'm still serving here because the king has decided I can be useful, though why I couldn't say, since I failed my first assignment. When the king decides someone is useful, he doesn't let them go.

It is no surprise your friends consider me a collaborator. The citizens here feel the same. The only thing that keeps them from killing me is they think me a favorite of the king, and don't want to risk his anger. I would tell them how I really feel about the vipers, how I despise their twisted brand of justice, if I thought it would do any good. Distrust would remain, regardless of whose side I chose. After all, I'm not a true citizen, a fact the people here seem bent on reminding me of every day.

What your friends do isn't justice, either. There is too much violence in your actions, too many innocent lives lost, for me to see your cause as right. I made the arrangement because I hope it will save lives, and because, in fact, I do care about our home. It is the only home I've ever known, and I hate what the vipers have done to it.

 

Be careful.

 

***********************************************************************************

04 Jentara, Durna's Year

 

My friend L pressed me into telling her how I got the data rod. I told her I had a contact in the nest, but she stopped me from saying who. She said the less she knew, the better, as the big guy wouldn't be too happy with me for going behind his back. She also said she didn't feel like executing me anyway, something about not wanting to clean up the mess.

I know working for the vipers isn't your choice, and I would expect the citizens to be more understanding. I'm sorry they're not, and I'm sorry I can't tell anyone what you've done for us. Your attempts to maintain justice in the nest are being noticed, though. We hear stories of how things are getting better, thanks to the king's investigator.

I need your help again, if you're willing. There is a freighter carrying medical supplies scheduled to dock on 14 Jentara, but the registration on the doc recs has been encrypted. If we can get the registration number, we can track it before it gets to the nest. There are people at home who need that medicine a lot more than the king and his vipers, but if you don't want to help, I will understand.

 

Walk with the Prophets.

 

***********************************************************************************

06 Jentara, Durna's Year

 

 

TA085-9004-76PR-19KLMS

 

Be careful.

 

***********************************************************************************

17 Jentara, Durna's Year

 

L says you have her eternal gratitude. You should have seen her face when we found a whole case of yarba tea leaves on the freighter. It was as if she'd seen the celestial temple itself. She still didn't want to know who you are, but I think she has her suspicions.

Since you replied to my last letter, I take it you're warming to the idea of helping us. I know what it costs to go against your principals, and I understand why you can't condone what we do. Sometimes when I've done something awful in the name of the cause, I can't either. I pray to the Prophets for guidance each time we go on a mission, and I always hope they stay my hand. So far, they haven't answered. You said yourself there is no justice in what the vipers do. They must be stopped, and if this is the only way, I must have faith in the path laid out for me.

The courier took a job on a mining transport so his travel habits won't be noticed. He arranged the change in careers because he also trusts you, and believes you will change your mind about us. For my part, I appreciate what you've done already. One day this will all be over, and I will owe you a debt. I will repay it.

 

Walk with the Prophets.

 

***********************************************************************************

06 Enebro, Durna's Year

 

You should visit the Kiva Monastery. It's quite an informative tour.

 

Be careful.

 

***********************************************************************************

18 Grinta, Durna's Year

 

Thank you for the tip about the package. If it had detonated as the other faction planned, it would have destroyed half the nest, and taken hundreds of citizens with it. The king credits my investigation skills for stopping the plot. I won't bother to correct him.

As for your problem with the patrol schedules, the rotation will be set up in four shifts, and..........

 

***********************************************************************************

17 Gorsto, Durna's Year

 

…....in the Kendra Valley. It was a massacre. The Kai lost her son, as you know, but what you don't know is..............

 

***********************************************************************************

09 Kalanir, Durna's Year

 

While the king was away, they sent another viper gul to supervise the nest. I thought the king was a despot, but he is nothing compared to this man. Four workers were minding their own business, eating soup, when one of the guards decided he didn't think they were eating fast enough. He grabbed one of the bowls and........

 

***********************************************************************************

27 Semnet, Durna's Year

 

No one could help you acquire that much kelavite. There isn't that much in the entire sector. It's so unstable, even the vipers are afraid of it. I know you're extremists, but destroying the planet seems too extreme. The amount you asked for would do just that, if it was handled improperly.

As for the other element, we have no source of supply here, either. I contacted the Bajoran Science Center and asked if there was a substitute. If you need the information...

 

***********************************************************************************

06 Octimbo, Durna's Year

 

It is a strange relationship I have with the king, and perhaps you are the only one who would understand. He has developed the habit calling me to his office or his quarters, whenever he feels the need to talk or get an opinion on some matter. He says it's because of my unique view of things, that my nature excludes me from the fodder that clouds the minds of others, and he knows I will give him a true answer. I think it's because the man needs an audience, and I'm the only one around who isn't trying to assassinate him.

Whatever the reason, he's chosen to befriend his metamorphic servant over anyone else in the nest, and sometimes, I will admit, he almost succeeds. The king has turned out to be rather progressive for one of his race, open-minded and curious. He likes to discuss a wide variety of subjects, and listens seriously to what I have to say. No one has ever talked with me like this before, never asked me what I think or feel, simply because they'd like to know. In my past, everything I said became part of a scientific study. I was literally nothing to the vipers for years; a thing, a construct, an amusement, and his interest cannot charm me past the remembrance. I am as much a prisoner now as I was then, yet I find the chains much less binding.

All of this only makes my position more difficult. The man who is kind to a freak and an outcast is also the man responsible for the endless suffering that surrounds me, for the death dealt with such casual cruelty in this place, and I cannot forgive it. The more he tries to make me his creature, the further the gap grows between us. His crimes are made even more terrible in my eyes because I know now he has a choice, and could be so different from what he has become.

In Grenn City, find the Hirnan Pub and ask for Prenn Elyra. She will lead you to the warehouse where you will find the parts you need.

 

Be careful.

 

***********************************************************************************

29 Octimbo, Durna's Year

 

The coordinates you provided were good, but we were betrayed. One of our own gave us up. The vipers had his family. The vipers were supposed to give them back in exchange for our position, but of course they lied. They held him down and made him watch his children die before they executed him. The rest of us managed to fight our way out, but not before we lost half our crew.

It's days like this that strengthen my resolve. I keep seeing the desperate faces of the man's family over and over, keep feeling the powerlessness I had as I watched them die. I was so angry at his betrayal that at first, I was glad the vipers shot him. But then, after the phaser fire died down and we were safe, and I had time to replay it all in my head, I remembered who the real enemy was. I remembered why any of us were there in the first place, and who has the blood of children on their hands. What else could this man have done? What choice did the vipers leave him?

It's best if we don't contact each other for a while. The man knew a lot about my friends, and that we have a source in the nest. I don't want to risk you or the courier. Thank the Prophets I listened for once, and kept you my secret.

It's selfish, but I'll say it anyway. Not being able to write you might be the worst part of this. I'll miss the intel you send, but that's not the only reason I like your letters.

 

Walk with the Prophets.

 

***********************************************************************************

 

 

09 Val'hala, Kinto's Year

 

I had to write. Something big is coming. The vipers are growing restless. The fleet has taken an interest in what is happening at home. There was an admiral here two days ago, and His Majesty put on a very gracious show, trying to charm the man into believing all is as it should be, but the admiral wasn't fooled. After he left, the king was on the comm for a long time, and when it was over, he was quite shaken. I don't think the viper command approved of his performance.

The fleet is strong enough to pose a real threat to the vipers, and may finally turn the tide in your battle below. However, the fleet has no real interest in this sector. You know how ambivalent they can be about interplanetary politics, always worried they'll violate their precious directive. There is hope, however, that for once they will intercede, and allow justice to prevail. If they do become involved, our war will be over.

I hope you are well.

 

Be careful.

 

***********************************************************************************

06 Octimbo, Kinto's Year

 

I'm sorry for the “paper.” We're hiding in the mountains and supplies are thin. I can't believe the courier found me all the way up here. He never fails to deliver your letters, no matter what hole we've buried ourselves in. We're lucky he's on our side.

Ever since the betrayal it seems like the vipers are one step ahead of us. We've managed to strike a few blows, but they were petty. Other cells are also loosing, badly. I shared your information about the fleet and word has spread, but no one holds much hope about it, including me. I pray on it anyway.

I pray, too, for our survival in the coming winter. It gets awfully cold in the mountains, and thanks to the vipers, there's not much left for us to hunt. Our only blessing is that the vipers hate the snow more than we do, and don't fight well in it.

 

09 Octimbo, Kinto's Year

 

The courier couldn't leave for the last three days. We were surrounded, but it gave me a chance to tack this on. I got knifed by a viper during our last conflict. L patched me up as best she could, and fusses over me like a mother harrah cat, but we have no medical equipment to tell how bad it is. All I can tell you is it hurts like fire, and I've lost a lot of blood.

This isn't what I pictured for my final moments, laying helpless on my side, dying slowly of a knife wound. I confess I was hoping for a more glorious death, one worthy of a Klingon song, or at least a quick and painless one. It isn't death that scares me. I've looked for it often in enough, stared it down every day, but waiting for it to find me is difficult. I've never been very patient.

If you don't hear from me by Mitzha, you'll know why. I always hoped I'd get to see you again one day, and invite you to drink with me at that Ferengi's bar. I know you don't drink, but I would have enjoyed the company.

 

Walk with the Prophets.

 

***********************************************************************************

19 Noestra, Kinto's Year

 

I don't know how you did it, but I got the medicine. The courier made it through just in time, according to L, making this the second time you've saved my life. No adverse affects from my injury except one big, ugly scar. I know I said I would write by Mitzha, but the vipers had us fenced in pretty tight for a while. I'm sorry if I worried you.

How did we escape, you ask? One of the other cells managed to pin the vipers down in the valley long enough for us to finally get off that Prophets-forsaken rock. We established a new base, and even recruited some new members. While we were on the mountain, a prominent captain in the fleet gave some much needed aid to one of the labor camps, and he is trying to convince the rest of the fleet to help. Things are finally starting to look up.

We heard about the riot in the nest, and that 23 citizens were killed before it was over. We also heard you were the reason they didn't kill more. In my circle, the matter of your being a collaborator is settled. You're becoming a living legend down here.

 

Walk with the Prophets.

 

***********************************************************************************

 

03 Val'halga, Year of the Hunter

 

I know the success of the citizens in the last few months has been overwhelming, and you are defeating the vipers on several fronts. That must explain why you've grown so careless. Imagine my surprise when I got called to a briefing this afternoon, and was treated to a holo recording of you, destroying a viper outpost and generally running amok. The recorders clearly captured your image as you disabled the guards, set the bomb, and took off before the compound blew. Did it occur to you to cut the camera up-link, or were you too busy causing mayhem to think of it? You were sloppy, friend, and now we will both pay for it.

I watched the king as he watched the recording. I knew you immediately, but it took him a bit longer. After all, he was distracted by the sight of his favorite nephew getting shot in the back by a short-haired rebel woman. When he made the connection, he dismissed the rest of the room, eyes locked on me as the others scuttled out. The rage in his expression would have turned anyone else to dust, and for once I'm grateful for my inhuman face. My frozen features saved me from revealing anything to the king, or I'm sure I wouldn't be writing this now.

I know you can relate to the delight of being interrogated by a viper gul, so I'll spare you the details. I denied having any knowledge that my former suspect was a terrorist, but I doubt he bought it. He blames me for what you did, sees it somehow as a betrayal, and in a way it is, since I was the one who set you free two years ago. I also keep feeding you information, despite my misgivings about what you do with it. It's hard to keep that kind of guilt hidden, even for me, and I believe the king suspects our connection. You must be on your guard, now more than ever.

The king should have tossed me in holding, or at least voided my security clearance. That's what I would have done. Instead, he put me in charge of leading the investigation. There is a reason he's done so, but I can't fathom what it is, and for that alone, I finally find myself afraid of him. In the future, could you try to not make it so difficult for me to hide you?

 

Please, for both our sakes, be careful out there.

 

***********************************************************************************

 

07 Gorsto, Year of the Hunter

 

I was grateful to get your letter. I didn't think you'd write me again after the last one I sent you. I didn't mean the things I said, and I'm sorry. You were right, I should have been more careful, but the outpost was an opportunity we couldn't miss. What you wrote shamed me and I took it out on you. I never meant to put you in danger.

Things are going very well for us, even without the fleet. I can almost allow myself to dream of our home as it should be, free of vipers and back in the hands of the citizens. The vipers have started to negotiate with us, unofficially of course. Official negotiations would mean they'd have to admit they're loosing.

Your information about the prison camp has everyone in an uproar. The vipers promised it was closed a month ago, but I don't know why we believe anything they say after all these years of their lies. The big guy is injured, so I'm taking charge of the liberation. I admit I'm nervous, but I think I'm ready. I'll let you know how it turns out.

 

Walk with the Prophets.

 

***********************************************************************************

16 Noestra, Year of the Hunter

 

The courier, I think, will get a laugh out of delivering this. I now use his services to protect us from our own people instead of the Cardassians, and it seems like something that would appeal to his dark sense of humor. With the exodus of the enemy, and the bickering in the Provisional Government, the station is in chaos. No one knows who is in charge, and I find myself thrust into the role for lack of anyone better. There are some who have shown strong objection to the idea, and my transmissions are being monitored. I don't want your name associated with mine, just in case.

Before he left, Dukat tried one last time to sway me to his side. He said the Bajoran government will never let me be free, that they will convict me for collaboration and throw me in a cell for the rest of my days. As an alternative, he offered me a life of ease on Cardassia Prime, working as his personal bodyguard. The salary offer was quite flattering, but I told him I would rather take the prison sentence.

Dukat, for once, wasn't exaggerating. A friend already warned me that my name appears on a list of collaborators the PG has compiled. While I expected as much, I am positioned at number five on the list, which is rather more notorious than I deserve. There may be charges filed within the week. I want you to know that I take full responsibility for my actions. Willfully or not, I worked for the enemy, and would be a hypocrite to avoid facing justice now.

This will be my last letter. It's grown too dangerous for the courier here. After you read this, I need you to convince him to stay ground-side. If he won't listen, tell him I had his station access revoked. I know it's underhanded, but he's as stubborn as you are about these things.

It was good to work with you these last few years, and it's my turn to say:

 

Walk with the Prophets.

 

***********************************************************************************

01 Enebro, Pelnor's Year

 

Odo,

 

It's strange to put your name at the top of this. It gives me chills, in a good way. It's wonderful to write you openly, but I keep looking over my shoulder, afraid I'll get caught, a feeling I suspect most of us in the resistance will deal with for years. I ran into the courier and we both thought one last letter was in order, for old time's sake. It turns out he's moving to the colonies, and he didn't say so, but I think he wanted the chance to say goodbye.

I got your transmission, and you don't need to thank me. I owed you for all those years of being my eye in the sky. No one was more shocked than me when the PG actually listened, and not only dropped the charges, but offered you a commission. If you'd let me tell people what you did for Bajor, I could have kept you out of holding. The advocate must have thought I was crazy, going on about how I considered you a hero, but not explaining why. Luckily, I found people from the station willing to testify, or you'd still be in that cell.

I've been assigned to Terok Nor, with the rank of major. I'll be your new boss, which sounds even more ridiculous to me than it probably does to you. Can you see me rubbing elbows with a bunch of Starfleet types? I tried to refuse the post, and every member of the PG now knows how I feel about the Federation, but they still want me to take it until they get someone else. I'm counting on you to keep me out of trouble until they do.

As per their calendar, my transport docks at 1900, Starfleet date 301369.7. Meet me at the airlock. We'll go to Quark's, and I'll finally buy you that drink I promised. I look forward to seeing you, Constable.

 

Walk with the Prophets,

Maj. Kira Nerys

Bajoran Militia

**Author's Note:**

> Based on characters belonging to Paramount. The characters are theirs, the story is mine.


End file.
